All For The Games
by Amy K. W. Peterson
Summary: This fanfiction is the first book of The Hunger Games series from Peeta's POV. If I get a lot of CC and get better, I may be able to do the whole series!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please, please I would love constructive criticism! Do you think it's a little too rushed! I would love suggestions, help, anything! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic, so please give me all the CC you can!**

Today is the day of the reaping. I want to say that I'm not worried. I've been through this drawing for four years and never been called. My parents don't let me take out tesserae. So what should I have to worry about?

Instead, I try to forget and worry about the young ones. The tiny little twelve year olds that haven't quite yet hit their growth spurt. That walk to the reaping in their reaping clothes, trembling in fear, knowing that in a moment's notice they could be sent to a death trap. It's awful.

It's worse of you have nothing to live for. If there's nothing waiting for you back here. That's why when I freak out about the reaping I feel selfish. I have a good life for the most part.

I just wish I could help. But it's not like we can do anything about it. The Peacekeepers are in the way of our freedom.

As I walk to the center of District 12, I try not to think about it. I recall the old folktales I've heard around the Seam. About the unified place this once was. North America. A country of freedom. Where every person counts. You choose your leader. You choose the laws.

How could such a glorious place back then be subject to the haunting games now?

Of course my mind has drifted back to the Hunger Games. I look around me. The crowd of kids and parents shuffle around me. Sometimes they don't cry. It's like they run out of tears. The thing is, I still have plenty and I never use them. I wish you could give your tears away, because sometimes you need a good cry.

Everyone is quiet around me except for the first–year kids, who only really murmer. I go up to one of the lady Peacekeepers for my finger to get pricked and she asks me for my name.

I answer, "Peeta Mellark," and she marks me in.

Peeta Mellark. Son of a baker. I like my life until the reaping. Because my life before the reaping is simple. I help my parents bake and I go to school. But when the reaping comes around again each year, I just become part of a big game, even if I'm not called. I become part of District 12 and Panem and being subject to all of this.

I keep walking as I think.

Usually I can forget. My family doesn't live in the Seam so it's easy, because most of us have food and a home. There aren't reminders unless we cross town and pass the Seam on our way. Unless a Peacekeeper says something to us. Unless it's the reaping and-

I hear screeching. What is it? Who was called?

And all the sudden I see Katniss up on the stage with the Capitol lady, Effie Trinket. And I know this is the worst thing that I've experienced. Because Effie Trinket doesn't even deserve to be on that stage next to her. Because Katniss has already suffered so much harm. Her father was one of the many to die in the coal-mining accident.

I know her. She lives in the Seam with her mother and sister Prim. And she brings my father squirrels. I guess she hunts in the meadow. I've seen her hanging around the Hob a lot and I've seen her at school. And I've watched her walk home everyday because I couldn't understand how so many terrible things could happen to her and she could just keep walking.

Unless the love of your life is up on that stage, you can get through anything. But how am I supposed to watch her die?

Effie pushes her bleach white hand back again into the drawing of boy names, but I'm hardly aware of the motion because everyone is putting their hands up with three fingers. And I am about to do the same, but before I do, I start to mouth the words, "I love you-," and suddenly my name is called.

_Peeta Mellark._

_Son of a baker._

_Is going into the arena._


	2. Chapter 2

**All For The Games**

Chapter Two

I seriously hate myself. I know I'm just having a panic attack and I wasn't actually called. For thinking only of myself, of course, it_ had_ to have been me who was called, no one else has such a _horrid_ life. For assuming I was called, for being self-centered, I truly do hate myself.

When I realize I'm being ushered to the stage, it's a slap in the face.

After I finally get up on the stage with the Capitol lady, Katniss, and a few Peacekeepers, I feel like an idiot. I must've looked like one too, with my slow reaction to what has happened.

**SURVIVAL RULE ONE:**

Do not wait to be told or made to do something. Follow your instinct and do it before you gain a disadvantage.

I never say much. Sure, I talk. I'm a very social guy. But when it comes to my actual feelings, I'm like any other guy.

It's worse because for other others guys it doesn't really matter that much. Their most complex emotion might be liking more than one girl at once. And I'm not like that. I _do_ have a lot of emotions, I just end up sputtering when I try to voice them. Lies come easier to me.

But when I'm up on that stage with Caeser Flickerman, how can I lie to all of Panem?

And how can I lie to Katniss?

The Peacekeepers usher us away, and Katniss and I shuffle towards the door. Inside, friends and family come to your room to say their goodbyes. I know no one will come for me. I'm just the son of a baker. But Katniss? She would make a much more interesting victor.

And that's all the Capitol people care about. Effie rubs off on us and some of the District people forget what this really is. They forget and give in to the Capitol's game.


	3. Chapter 3

**All For The Games**

Chapter Three

My mother and father walk in the room. My dad looks teary-eyed. He's a softie. My mother's face is as hard and set as stone. That's why they work so well together.

First my mom speaks. "Peeta, I know this is going to be hard for you, but maybe we'll finally have a victor. She _is_ a hunter."

"She's a hunter, not a killer." I don't let myself cry. It's not worth it. I'll just look weaker than I do now.

My father turns away from me. He looks down. "I'm so sorry, Peeta. If I could just-"

I cut him off. "I know, dad. I love you too."

My mother looks toward me, almost expectantly. I'll never know how I feel about that woman. Does she even care?

Years ago when I had burnt a loaf of bread purposely, she had gotten so mad. I had given the burnt bread to Katniss. She was lying out there in the rain alone. I knew what it meant. She had to get back to the Seam and she hadn't any food for Prim or her mother. She would starve. I could tell by her face that she had given up. If she didn't get food (she probably hadn't eaten in weeks), she would be done.

So I tossed her some bread. And now she's going to die. Or worse, win.

My mother hadn't cared about her then. Why was she cheering Katniss on now? It doesn't make any sense.

I can't tell her I love her. I just can't. A few Peacekeepers escort my parents out the door, so luckily I don't have to find out what I was about to say.

I don't care about proving my mother wrong, that Katniss will win. I just want Panem to know that I am free. I am my own man. The Capitol does not own me.

I don't want to be a victor, that much I know. Because I would have no one to watch every day walk home. No one to love.

But when I die, I will die with victory in my heart. I can hear a menacing voice in my head, telling me there is no victorious death.

Panem will know, when I die, I die for Distrct 12. For Katniss and her family.

It all sounds glorious until I realize what I'm actually talking about. _Dying. Death. _They mean so much more than what we think of when we hear the word.

It means you feel no pain. It means you no longer have emotion. It means you can't know what happens to those you love. It means you'll never see, hear, taste, smell, touch anything ever again. It means you'll never see the stars again, in the night sky. It means you'll never watch a sunset or sunrise again.

It means you're DONE.

You're DONE. And why? Why are you dead? Your death is all for the games.

I'm DONE?


End file.
